Rin fights in the war
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Rin was still alive? What if she founght Tobi along with Kakashi, Guy and Naruto?


Right now Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Killer bee and Rin were facing the masked man that was supposed to be Madara but the masked man decided to go back to his old name which is Tobi. Naruto tried use the rasengan to attack but Tobi blocked and repelled it with his Uchiha fan.

"Looks like cracking that mask of yours isn't gonna be easy" Naruto said

Tobi stood in front of the Gedo Statue and declared that he would not let anyone touch it.

"I will not let you touch this statue" Tobi said

Everyone looked at the Gedo Statue and listened to it roar. It even started to bleed from its eyes. Naruto formed a shadow clone. The other ninja started to give Naruto instructions on how to deal with Tobi.

"Naruto, you know his abilities right? The window is the instant he tries to pull you in. That's when he becomes solid. If you attack him normally you'll just pass right through him" Kakashi said

"That's means you need to go for a counter attack! Divisionary tactics! Create an opening through close combat! Avoid using big moves!" Guy said

"Try to lure him in to suck you up and as soon as he does that's your chance to attack!" Rin said

"Thanks but I already know that, that's why I created a clone" Naruto said

"Master bee please raise me up high" Kakashi said

Everyone was preparing their attacks against Tobi.

"Super mini tailed beast bomb" Naruto said

"Mangekyō Sharingan" Kakashi said

"Twin fangs" Guy said

"Water Chakra scalpel" Rin said

The first Naruto attacked and passed right through him. Tobi hit the one that attacked him with his fan.

"This one" Tobi said

The Naruto that he attacked disappeared.

"I guess not" Tobi said

Naruto made a hand out of the nine tails' chakra and attacked him the mini tailed beast bomb. It passed right through him too. He ran towards Naruto preparing his attack. Guy came down and attacked with one his twin fangs and left Tobi with no choice but to make that pass right through and that made the hand that was reaching for Naruto pass right through him as well.

"Nice timing" Guy thought

Guy continued to attack with his weapons but he blocked them with his fan. He made Guy pass right through his fan and tried to grab him but Guy managed to shake him off. Tobi jumped away and threw some kunai at him but Guy managed to deflect all of them with his nun chucks. Guy then approached Tobi and attacked him again.

"I'll take them" Tobi said

The nun chuck that was aiming for his head went through him while he grabbed the other one.

"With you first" Tobi said

Tobi reached out towards Guy and was about to touch Guy but Rin was able to come to his rescue just in time. She attacked him from behind with Water Chakra scalpels. She thrusted her right hand forward. Rin passed right through him along with Guy.

"That was close, thanks Rin" Guy said

"No problem Guy" Rin said

"Alright I think I've embedded enough chakra and now I'm going after the Gedo Statue" Kakashi said

Tobi looked back and watched as Kakashi went after the statue.

"Kamui" Kakashi said

A ripple started to form around the head of the statue.

"If I gouge out its head it shouldn't be able to survive, statue or not" Kakashi said

The ripple suddenly stopped and Kakashi was on one knee panting..

"So Naïve" Tobi said

"What just happened?" Kakashi said

Naruto attacked Tobi with another chakra arm and cause an explosion. Killer bee saw this too.

"Did he get him?" Killer bee asked

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sense where he was. Tobi came out from the ground beneath Naruto and tried to grab him. But Naruto was able to get out if the way just in time. Tobi was going after Naruto and Guy went over to him to help.

"Naruto" Guy said

Rin was at Kakashi's side healing him.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Rin asked

"I'm fine, thanks Rin" Kakashi said

Kakashi formed a lightning blade and Rin form her chakra scalpels.

"Bee" Kakashi said

"Got it" Bee said

Guy was trying to make it to Naruto but all the boulders that were in the air were getting in in his way.

"These boulders are in the way" Guy said

Tobi swung his fan at Naruto and he was able to extend its range since it was attached with a chain. Naruto hid behind a boulder that in the and waited for the fan to hit it so he could attack him again. But to his surprise the fan passed right through the boulder and Naruto managed to grab it before it could hit him. But the chain wrapped around his body and Tobi pulled and it lured him towards Naruto.

A boulder suddenly split in half because Kakashi hit it with a kunai embedded in lighting.

"Go fly!" Bee said

Kakashi saw what was going on and told Rin to attack him. Rin nodded and did some hand signs and attacked the masked man.

"Water style: Water bullet jutsu" Rin said

Rin spit water that was shaped like a bullet from her mouth and it was headed towards the masked man. He saw this coming and made it pass right through him.

"He cut the rock with his lightning blade, nice Kakashi" Guy thought

"I'm not gonna make it time" Kakashi said

Kakashi threw his lightning kunai at Tobi so he would have no choice but to pass right through Naruto. The kunai passed right through his head and that made Tobi's hand pass right through Naruto.

"Naruto! Just keep going! I'll take care of the kunai!" Kakashi said

Tobi kicked the lightning kunai towards Naruto. Kakashi used Kamui to send it away. Naruto used a chakra arm to attack Tobi but it passed right through him again.

"Damn it!" Naruto thought

All four ninja landed on a floated rock while Tobi landed on a rock directly across from them.

"He's really strong, I can't get my attacks to land" Naruto said

"You alright?" Guy asked

"Yeah but even that attack isn't good enough" Kakashi said

"What can we do?" Naruto asked

"Let's keep our guard up. We'll hit him eventually" Rin said

The masked man turned around and faced them again. A crack then appeared on his mask much to the shock of everyone except Naruto, who didn't notice it yet. The rocks started to fall and ever The rocks started to fall and everyone lost their balance for minute but they were able to regain it and everyone landed on their feet.

"What is happening all of sudden?" Naruto asked

"Hey Kakashi you see that?" Guy asked

"Yeah" Kakashi said

"It appeared so suddenly" Rin said

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"There's a crack in his mask" Kakashi said

"What? Seriously? Where?" Naruto asked

"It's right under his rinnegan" Rin said

"You're right it's true, on the left side" Naruto said

"It looks like your earlier attack hit right before it passed right through. Good job Naruto! Let's keep going" Guy said

"Yeah alright now I feel like we might be able to get somewhere against him" Naruto said

"All we need to do is repeat the process and we'll be able to defeat him in no time" Rin said

"No, to be honest, it didn't look like Naruto's attack landed" Kakashi said

"You're doing it again! You're always saying stuff like that!" Guy said

"Calm down Guy, let's hear what Kakashi has to say" Rin said

"So is it something else?" Naruto asked

"What's going on?" Guy asked

"What happened" Rin asked

"From the looks of that crack it doesn't appear to be from Naruto's punch, that mask was carved and it's sharp" Kakashi thought

Killer bee was now charging at the statue and was preparing to punch it.

"You're wide open! Got ya! " Bee said

"Don't underestimate me" Tobi said

Tobi's fingertips had chakra on them and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Uchiha formation" Tobi said

A giant red barrier formed around the statue and bee ended up punching the barrier, which lit his entire hand on fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Bee said

"Octopops and Eighto are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Do I look alright?" Bee asked

"Do you want me to heal you?" Rin said

"Save your chakra for the masked guy you're gonna need it" Bee said

"That barrier looks like it's made out of fire. In that case" Rin said

Rin performed some hand signs and let out her next jutsu.

"Water style: Super water dragon jutsu" Rin said

The water dragon went right towards the statue and slammed right into it. Some steam formed around the barrier.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked

When the steam cleared the barrier was still there.

"So even water style can take down that barrier" Kakashi said

"Now that he's erected a barrier we have no choice but to tackle the masked guy first" Guy said

"That appears to be the case" Rin said

"That's been my plan right from the beginning! Damn it!" Naruto said

Kakashi was still looking at Tobi. Somehow he was able to stop Kakashi's Kamui. He was trying to come up with a plan to fight him.

"Guy, Naruto, Rin, Master bee" Kakashi said

Everyone averted their attention towards Kakashi.

"There something I want to test. I need you to lend me a hand" Kakashi said

All of them were on Bee's hand and he threw them.

"YO!" Bee said

Guy destroyed a big boulder that was still in the air with his twin fangs. Tobi couldn't but comment on the power that he just saw.

"Impressive destructive power" Tobi said

Guy continued to attack him and they kept passing through him.

"How's that?! Don't have any time to pull them in do you?" Guy asked

Tobi grabbed the weapons, which stopped Guy from attacking.

"You underestimate the sharingan. I'll be taking these" Tobi said

He started to suck in the weapons. Guy grinned because this was what he wanted him to do. Naruto formed a rasengan.

"Rasengan" Naruto said

"Water style: Aqua sphere" Rin said

Rin's jutsu looked like a water version of the rasengan and covered up Naruto's rasengan to give it more power.

"Don't you see that it's futile?" Tobi asked

Tobi's hand passed right through the rasengan and was reaching out towards Naruto. Kakashi used Kamui to send the water powered rasengan away and Tobi passed right through Naruto. And all of a sudden his arm exploded which caused him to fall down.

"It went like you said Kakashi sensei, I don't really get why but I finally landed an attack" Naruto said

"I see. It wasn't Naruto who undid his rasengan. But you used Kamui to send the rasengan away, right Kakashi?" Tobi asked

"As I suspected. I thought you had two different kind of jutsu. One to slip through things and the other to pull things in or take them out. But no it's all just one single jutsu" Kakashi said

"Are you sure it's just one?" Guy asked

"Yep" Kakashi said

"You're the jutsu expert. Would mind explaining it to the rest of us? If we know what it is and how it works will change the tide of this battle" Rin said

"The gist of his jutsu is very simple. You see the jutsu he uses to pull things in and to slip through things are both the transportation technique" Kakashi said

"Wait what do you mean? Just how are you able to determine that?" Guy asked

"Well, let me explain in order. First that crack in his mask, that crack was from lightning blade kunai knife, there's no doubt about it. And I can tell from that wound on his right shoulder that it was caused by Naruto's rasengan and Rin's aqua sphere. What those two things have in common is that they both involve are areas of his body that were overlapping and in contact with Naruto's body as he was slipping through him" Kakashi said

Kakashi paused and looked to see that if they were paying attention to his explanation. When he saw that were focused on him he continued.

"Also there is one other thing that the two have in common and that is that both of them were caused by a kunai knife and a rasengan powered by an aqua sphere that I had teleported using Kamui" Kakashi said

Huh?" All three of them said

"In short his transportation and the space-time of my Kamui are linked" Kakashi said

"Wait just a second what are you saying? How come his visual jutsu and yours are linked?" Guy asked

"Does that mean that all transportation techniques are linked are linked between users?" Killer bee asked

"No that's not the case, I suspect that it's just him and me" Kakashi said

"Never mind that why did kunai hit but not my punch?" Naruto asked

"That's right fool even with shared time spaces it should still be impossible to hit someone that slips right through things ya fool!" Killer bee said

"Except that our theory that he slips through things was wrong" Kakashi said

"Does that mean that he doesn't go through things?" Rin asked

"I still don't get it, what do you mean?" Naruto said

"Although it looked like your attack slipped right through him only the part of his body that made contact was transported to time-space. In other words the left side of his mask that you punched was transported and no longer existed in this plane. At least materially. And then almost simultaneously I hurled that Kunai into time-space using Kamui remember?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah I remember that" Rin said

"Just as his momentum carried him forward when his arm extended toward you in order to grab you my kunai finished entering time-space and it scored his mask" Kakashi said

"You mean the same with Rasengan?" Naruto asked

"And my Aqua sphere?" Rin asked

"Yeah" Kakashi said

"So that's what happened huh?" Naruto asked

"But how come both your visual prowess are linked?" Bee asked

"Where did you get that eye?" Kakashi asked

"Where? During the last great ninja war. The battle of Kannabi Bridge. The same war where you nick named Kakashi of the sharingan" Tobi said

"Wait are you?" Kakashi asked

"You can't be" Rin said in a shocked tone

"I thought I told you not to flap your mouth so readily, you sunk so low as to be nothing but talk word are worthless and meaningless" Tobi said

"The third war" Rin said

A voice in her head also started to talk.

"If I remember correctly that was when I was sealed inside of you" The voice said

Rin was now in her own head and looked back to see Isobu, the three tails.

"I remember that too" Rin said

"It's too late for regrets reality just keeps cruelly moving forward. You have seen reality and ought to know not one wish gets granted in this miserable world that is why I shall guide it to the dream of Infinite Tsukuyomi" Tobi said

Naruto and Kurama lectured him. Naruto's cloak mode advanced to the level again and made a giant chakra hand and slammed it down Tobi.

"I think it's about time we take part in this too" Isobu said

"Alright version 1 go" Rin said

Rin was surrounded by red chakra and attacked with Naruto. Bee tried to attack as well. All attacks went right through him like they did before.

"How foolish attacking all by yourself" Tobi said

Naruto created the head of Kurama and blocked the giant shuriken.

"I'm not alone. I've got Kurama, Bushier brow sensei, Kakashi sensei, Rin, Isobu, Octopops and Eighto too" Naruto said

Naruto charged at him with a rasengan and Kakashi sent it away with Kamui. Kakashi collapsed to the ground and his sharingan eye was bleeding.

"Kakashi!" Rin said

Rin dashed over towards Kakashi and started to heal him.

"You wasted another Kamui" Tobi said

Tobi saw the tailed beast bomb that was head right towards him so he slipped into time-space to avoid it. When Tobi was in the dimension he was shocked to see that Naruto was there.

"Damn it! It wasn't the rasengan that he sent away but the entire shadow clone itself. You beat Kakashi!" Tobi said

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto said

The rasengan slammed right into the mask and it was completely destroyed.

When he came out of time-space his mask everyone except Naruto froze in shock.

"Is that you Obito?" Kakashi said

"Are you really Obito?" Guy said

"You've been alive this whole time Obito?" Rin asked


End file.
